


The catalyst

by Theredeyeswolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theredeyeswolf/pseuds/Theredeyeswolf
Summary: The life with the Agreste family was no easy and Nathalie Sancoeur knew it for a couple of years, but her love for Gabriel and Adrien made her stay. She will discover if she is worthy of belonging on this family or if, however, she will fall in her own demise, thanks to the indiscriminate use of a damaged Miraculous.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 23
Kudos: 33
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La catalizadora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806619) by [Theredeyeswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theredeyeswolf/pseuds/Theredeyeswolf). 



Chaos reigned in the place she was. She listened to the final sounds of the battle, which were starting to become more deaf to her.

Nathalie looked at the starry sky, trying to focus on it and not on the black spots that where forming in her vision.

_I should never have taken this job, it’s too much sometimes._

_I shouldn’t have let my feelings interfere with my professional life, but with a family like the Agrestes, for me, it was impossible._

_Emilie… I failed you, I couldn’t fulfil the promise I made you before you felt on that deep sleep. Forgive me..._

She recognized the voices of Adrien and Gabriel, who screamed her name. But that couldn’t stop her from falling into the deepest darkness. 


	2. Chapter 1

_Months prior…_

The Agreste mansion provided that feeling of uneasiness and loneliness. A woman dressed on an elegant black suit with a sweater as red as her hair streak walked through the entrance of the frontal garden of the mansion. She opened the door for her boss, Mr. Agreste, so he could enter the mansion, followed by his son, model Adrien Agreste. After the busy day they had, they returned to the mansion for a well-deserved rest.

She saw from the corner of her eye the two men she cared for every day. Both had a tired glance, specially Adrien, who had been in photoshoot sessions almost all day and all because Gabriel needed a new advertising campaign for one of the most important events for the company: A fashion show that would take place in Vienna, approximately in September for the Spring collection.

She felt compassion for the boy. She gave a supplicant glance to Gabriel after giving a fast look to Adrien. Gabriel signed, defeated.

“Adrien, you can go and rest. I will work a while.”

The boy gaze lit up. He embraced his father by his back.

“Thank you, father.”

With that he headed towards his room. Both adults observed him until he disappeared out of their sight. The gorilla situated himself at the door to keep an eye on Adrien.

“Nathalie, it’s time to work, I need you…”

She knew what it meant. They entered the office and Gabriel the peacock miraculous to give it to Nathalie. Both entered the lair using the lift activated using Emilie’s portrait in the office.

“Are you ready, Nathalie?”

“Always, sir.” she got close, stepping by his side.

“Nooroo, dark wings rise!”

“Duusu, spread my feathers!”

Mayura got outside, to search for the hero’s duo. The battle was intense, but as always Ladybug and Chat Noir took the advantage on the fight. The miraculous were gone, once more.

They failed, again. Upon her returning, Mayura noticed that the anger of Hawkmoth was evident in the environment, but she as always, tried to calm him. She took his hands between hers and drew circles in palm of his hands. This seemed to calm the frustration he was feeling. But she had to stop, as a strong headache made Mayura shrink in the place she was standing. She grabbed her head with both hands and almost feel to the floor, if Hawkmoth hadn’t grabbed her by the waist.

“Nathalie! Don’t worry I got you.”

Nathalie’s throat burned. A strong cough fit interrupted her.

“Than...” She couldn’t continue, as a new coughing fit invaded her lungs.

She felt how Gabriel picked her up from the ground and headed towards the exit of the lair. They went out of his atelier and he left her on one of the armchairs. He arranged some pillows on her back, so she was comfortable. Nathalie already lost her conscience. Gabriel took his phone and dialed the family doctor.

Nathalie woke up later, when she heard voices close to her.

“Mr. Agreste, Miss Sancoeur needs a lot of rest. Make sure she takes the medicine I prescribed”

“Of course, thank you doctor”

The door of the room closed. There was a sepulchral silence before Gabriel got close to her and kneel by her side. 

“You’re awake”

She saw him with a tired glance.

“I don’t know what to think, I don’t like the fact of using the peacock Miraculous” Gabriel saw her with worry “It’s very dangerous”

“It doesn’t matter to me” Nathalie coughed a little, “We will bring back your wife, sir, I assure you”

She felt how he grabbed her hand.

“Thank you for being there for me, Nathalie”

Gabriel left the room and looked for a blanket to cover his assistant. She gave him a tired look, closing and opening her eyes slowly. He left her alone, so she could regain her strength in peace. He closed the door and leaned against it.

It was strange. When he was with Nathalie, he felt a feeling of affection coming from her through his Miraculous. But the particular thing was that, it was a sensation that he felt when he visited Emilie in the Sanctuary. A feeling of ... Love.

He shook his head, pushing those thoughts out of his mind. It was ridiculous that she had feelings for him. God, he was a married man! They couldn’t be more than friends. It was the right thing to do. He went to his office to think, besides that he needed to finish with the designs for the gala.

Even so, that matter did not leave him alone all afternoon. When Nathalie felt much better to be able to get up, she headed for the office, looking for Gabriel. He saw her when he walked in and put everything aside.

“Nathalie, you should be resting”

“I know sir,” she said, coughing a little. “But I think it would be more convenient if I could rest in my apartment, there I won't have any distractions”

There was also another particular interest because she wanted to go home. She didn't want Adrien to see her like this. He cared a lot for her.

“Very well. You will leave, but on the condition that I will take you home myself. No exceptions”

A slight, imperceptible blush crossed Nathalie's cheeks. It wasn't normal that your boss to take you to your apartment. They went out to the entrance of the mansion and Gabriel indicated the Gorilla to take them to their destination. The trip was quiet, but nothing out of the ordinary. Gabriel helped her out and they both went up to the apartment that his assistant had owned for many years. She opened the door.

“I think it's time to say goodbye” Gabriel approached and put a hand on her shoulder “If you need something you can call me, okay?”

“Yes sir, I will bear that in mind. I'll be back at work first hour in the morning.” Nathalie finished with a dry cough. Gabriel saw her a little concerned. But he knew he should trust her to ask him for help if she needed it.

“See you tomorrow Nathalie.” Gabriel said, heading down the hall. Nathalie closed the door and went to the window facing the street, where she saw her boss get in the car and drive away, back to the Agreste mansion.

The next day Nathalie had recovered enough to go to work as she did every day. Mr. Agreste had brought her home himself, although she had insisted it wasn’t necessary. As always, the day started out quite busy. Being so close to the fashion event in Vienna, they had to prepare everything they needed for the event. His boss had just come into the office.

“Nathalie I urgently need you to pass me the information of the models that we will have available for the event, I need to make sure that we have enough people for all the designs that we will present from the new collection.”

“Yes sir, immediately.”

Although she knew that would take a long time, it didn't bother her at all. Nathalie Sancoeur knew what she was doing when she agreed to work for the fashion industry, especially someone like Gabriel Agreste. Much was the strength necessary to meet the demands of someone like his boss. A large group of people were in their place before they resigned, or Mr. Agreste fired them. His temperament was to keep an eye on, especially when it was about his company or his family life.

When she accepted the job, didn’t expected that she would interact so much with the Agreste family. Gabriel's wife, Emilie, treated her very well from day one. Mrs. Agreste let her stay at the mansion for the first few days while she found an apartment nearby to stay in. She talked to her every day and as time passed, they became friends and confidants. Nathalie also spent a lot of time with Adrien, the son of her bosses, whom she practically saw growing up in front of her eyes.

But the current situation of the Agrestes was gnawing at her inside. Gabriel had fallen into a deep sadness when his wife went into a coma, which led to madness when he decided to start using the Miraculous alongside the book he had found on his trip to Tibet, because he knew the power that those magical jewels possessed to be able to fulfill any wish for whoever possessed them.

With Mrs. Agreste absence, things had changed for Adrien as well. His father stopped spending time with him, and Adrien needed him more than ever. He was beginning a new stage in his life entering his teen years. His sad facade didn't make things any better, and it had been almost two years since Adrien's mother had slipped into a coma and he missed her so much.

After making the calls she was supposed to make at the request of his boss, Nathalie returned to his desk. He turned on the computer and went to his mail. She found a new message in her inbox, just the one they had been waiting for a few weeks: The information for the fashion week. Then she took her tablet from the desk and addressed Gabriel.

“Sir, I just received the details for the event in Vienna. I forwarded it to your personal email.”

“Thank you very much, Nathalie. I'll review it when I'm done with some clients who need to talk to me about some of the designs in the new collection.”

Nathalie nodded and returned to her desk. She listened to the notifications from her phone. She saw that she received a message from Adrien asking how she was doing. She smiled slightly. She responded by saying that she was fine and that she would go to pick him up in the afternoon with the bodyguard. Adrien had been worrying a lot about her health lately. She knew how traumatic it had been for him to see his mother in the same state.

Nathalie noticed the time on her phone. It was almost time to go and pick-up Adrien from the photo shoot for his lessons for the day. She hadn't been able to join him, so she texted Gerald, the bodyguard, to get ready. She would wait for Adrien at the entrance of the mansion. As soon as they got there and Adrien got out of the car, she greeted her.

“Good afternoon Adrien.”

“Good afternoon, Nathalie.” he said, waving at her.

“You arrived on time. You have some time for lunch and then you will have your classes as usual.” She opened the door and began to enter the mansion.

“Thanks Nathalie, I'll be ready for my class time.”

“I hope so.”

She walked in with Adrien behind her. They both entered the dining room and she brought him his plate. I wait until he finished consuming his plate to remove it from the table. Adrien left to his room to wait for the teacher who was his turn that day.

Nathalie returned to the Atelier to continue with her tasks and inform him that she had already taken care of Adrien and the message she just received from Vienna.

“Adrien is in his classes for the day. I also received an email in which the organizers of Vienna told me to tell them their preferences regarding the day of the presentation. What shift would you like to attend?”

He was silent for a few seconds, thoughtful.

“Tell them that I want to be first on the list. Nothing like having the advantage over everyone else.”

“Sure, sir, I'll let them know.” She was about to go back the way she came, when Gabriel's voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Before you go there is something, I want to talk to you about.”

She turned her head to look at him.

“We will use Lila Rossi again for our plans.”

She looked at him seriously. Although at first, she thought it was a good idea to use that mythomaniac girl, sometimes she thought that she was up to something.

“Okay, I'll contact her tomorrow.”

Gabriel nodded. Nathalie went back to her computer so she could check the calendar. She realized that school holidays would soon be over, and Adrien would have to go back to his classes at the François Dupont. Nathalie thought for a moment before deleting some of Adrien’s activities. I wanted him to have a little more freedom during these days. Hard days were coming for everyone at the mansion and she wanted to ensure that the boy was well rested for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter after a long time. University is keeping me busy. I hope I can bring more chapters soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Adrien got up early in the morning. He saw the time and checked the date on his watch to verify that he was not wrong: He had to go back to school. He got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. Nathalie had mentioned to him in later days that she would not be able to accompany him, but he told her that it was fine. But still, Nathalie promised that she would pick him up to take him back to the mansion when he got out of school.

He went to school, driven in the car by the Gorilla. The event in Vienna would happen soon since it was only a few weeks away and he was feeling overwhelmed already. But he knew his father needed him more than ever. He wouldn't let him down, or at least he'd do his best to avoid it. That event was very important to his father and he just wanted everything to turn out as he planned. When they arrived at the front of the school, Adrien got out of the car taking his bag and saying goodbye to Gorilla, he entered the school.

When he did, he realized that they had everyone gathered in the courtyard. He glanced over and saw his friend Nino waving to him. Alya was with him, looking at her phone. She looked up and also greeted him. Adrien approached them, smiling.

“What's up Adrien!" Nino and Adrien clashed fists "Nice to see you, dude.”

“Hi Adrien.” Alya greeted him.

“Hi Nino, Hi Alya.” He looked around and notice that something or rather someone was missing.

“Where's Marinette?”

“We don't know, although it’s most likely she fell asleep again. You know how she is” Nino scratched his head, grimacing.

Soon as if they were the ones who summoned her, they saw Marinette appear through the door, just before it was closed. She leaned down a little and put her hands on her knees, tired of how fast she had to run to get there in time. Marinette looked ahead, noticing where her friends were.

“Hi guys,” she said tiredly and out of breath.

“Girl, you almost didn't make it.” Alya said, shaking her head.

“I'm sorry, I've been very busy these days.”

“Busy with what? We were on summer vacation” Alya put her hands on her waist with a reproachful face.

“I have a lot of orders from the girls with the new clothes they ordered me. Besides I had to help my parents with the bakery yesterday. I've been pretty busy with so many responsibilities” Marinette sighed.

“Okay, but you should have some time to yourself, you know?”

In those moments, Adrien felt a lot of empathy with Marinette. He also had many responsibilities. Like her, he was very busy on vacation time and at his house they did not give him permission to go out with his friends. He sometimes wondered if his father really cared about his mental health. He was going to go crazy if he kept up the same routine.

Also, he was not counting the fact that he had his own duty as Chat Noir, because apparently Hawkmoth doesn’t take vacations. Adrien didn't know how he had managed to do everything, because in the past he would surely have collapsed.

Suddenly the sound of the microphone on the school platform caught his attention. Mr. Damocles along with the other teachers, were waiting for the student’s attention. Mr. Damocles cleared his throat.

“Good morning students, as every year I welcome you to the second cycle of the year. We hope you had a great summer vacation.”

All the students greeted in courtesy.

“This time we'll start with one of last year's events. You have to bring your parents or other family member to talk about their profession. Your teachers will give you the respective dates for the presentations. Also, with regard to your grades, I expect a good academic performance from you this cycle...”

Mr. Damocles continued talking while giving his indications. Adrien stopped paying attention to him, as he got excited in a certain way. But then he remembered career day last year. He couldn’t get his father to give the talk, and he knew he wouldn't this year either, after all, this time Gabriel's firm would participate in the Vienna fashion week. Adrien knew from experience that something so important took up all of his father's time. His look of joy vanished at that thought. The only one who noticed the change in his expression was Marinette, who was walking beside him as they headed towards their classroom.

“Is something wrong Adrien?”

“I don't think my father can participate in career day this year. And I was really looking forward for him to do it" Adrien said, looking with disappointment at the floor.

Marinette walked over to him to try to comfort him.

“Don't worry Adrien, I'm sure there must be a solution to this.”

“I wish so, Marinette.”

They entered the classroom last and sat in their respective seats. What they didn't notice was the way Lila had seen them when they entered together. Soon Mrs. Mendeleev arrived, who would give them their first-class hour. Just to the bad luck of the class, the teacher decided to assign the first project they had to deliver. And it wasn't exactly an easy job.

When the first day was over, Marinette and Ayla left the class for a little break. Lila followed them from a certain distance and she overheard Marinette saying she was going to the bathroom for a moment. She smirked wickedly. She would wait for Marinette to come out of the bathroom when everyone had returned for class to clarify some things with her.

Marinette went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Tikki came out of her bag, looking at her, worried.

“Are you ok? I see you are somewhat stressed.”

“I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed that's all Tikki.” It's the same as always.

“If you say so, but you know I'm here to help you” and with that Tikki returned to her hiding place.

The girl splashed water on her face to cool herself a bit and she left the bathroom. But only to find the one she least wanted to see that day: Lila Rossi.

“Hi Marinette.”

“Lila." Marinette gritted her teeth. “I've seen you tend to get very close to Adrien, Marinette, maybe a bit too much..."

Marinette saw her intentions so she decided to face her. “Whatever you want to do, Lila, it's none of your business, you can't force me to get away from Adrien.”

“Oh, but I'll do it. I will have Adrien in the palm of my hand ...”

Adrien was about to enter the classroom at that moment. He saw Marinette and Lila who was literally almost on top of Marinette, in a threatening way. He didn't like that one bit, so he took long and hurried steps closer to both girls.

“What is going on here?” Lila turned quickly recognizing Adrien's voice.

“Oh, nothing Adrien only asked for help with the homework of the teacher Mendeleiev to Marinette.”

Adrien glared at her. In those moments he showed that look that he inherited from his father, which made Lila take a step back.

“Well, on a second thought I think I already know how to do it.”

With this the Italian withdrew, giving a look of disgust over her ruined plan. Adrien watched over her until she had withdrawn from her. He put his hand on her shoulder to Marinette, who jumped a little at the touch.

“Are you okay, Mari?”

“Yes, thanks to you. But what did you call me?” She looked at him strangely, it was very strange that they referred to her by that nickname.

“Mari? Don't you like it?”

“No, I don't like it ... um no, I'm not saying I don't like it, it's just that years ago nobody called me that way.”

Adrien was thoughtful for a moment, he didn't want to leave her alone, especially with Lila loitering around.

“Do you want me to take you home? I could convince Nathalie so I can accompany you.”

Marinette thought about it for a moment. She didn't know if that would be a good idea, but on the other hand, Gabriel's assistant would be there, so it shouldn't be so awkward.

“Okay Adrien,” she replied a little nervous. “I'll do it for today.”

Adrien smiled.

“Okay, then I'll wait for you towards the exit, see you later.”

Adrien returned to the classroom. Marinette sighed and did the same.

When the school time was over some hours later, Marinette sat on one of the benches of the courtyard.

“Wow Marinette, Adrien just invited you to go with him in his car!” Tikki looked at her excitedly from her bag.

“I know Tikki. But I don't know if it's a good idea, you know what Gabriel's assistant is like.”

The girl was worried that Adrien would get in trouble for that proposal he had said to her.

She didn’t notice when Ayla sat down next to her. Marinette decided to tell her that she would not go with them.

“Alya I'm going to go with Adrien to my house,” she said so that he wouldn't hear them. She is raising her eyebrows in a mischievous way. Marinette rolled her eyes.

“It's not what you think" replied the pigtails girl. "He'll only take me to my house, it's nothing to worry about.”

Ayla saw the expression on her face.

“I don't see you very convinced to go.”

Marinette shook her head.

“It must be your imagination, well, just leave today without me, okay?”

“Sure, you'll tell me how it went later.”

After they finished their school day completely, everyone went straight to her house. Adrien finished packing his things into his bag when everyone had left. Marinette was waiting for him outside. He texted his bodyguard and received the reply that they would be there soon.

“I haven't told Nathalie if you can go with me yet " the boy said, scratching the back of his neck as he sat next to Marinette on the stairs outside the Françoise Dupont. "But I'm sure Nathalie won't be able to refuse.”

They waited a bit until the car that was picking up Adrien arrived at the front of the school.

“Wait for me.”

Adrien approached the car and Nathalie opened the door from inside when she saw him.

“Hi Nathalie, could we take a friend to her house?”

The woman looked at him seriously.

“You know what your father thinks about taking friends in the car.”

“But it's not just any friend, it's Marinette I would like to take to her house.”

“Miss Dupain-Cheng?" She asked, a little calmer.”

“Yes, it's her." Adrien made that little angel face in supplication that he always had every time he wanted something. Worthy of a model like him. “Please, Nathalie.”

She was going to say no, but with that look it was impossible. Nathalie sighed, defeated.

“Okay, but none of us will say a word to your father, okay?”

Her face lit up with joy.

“Thank you very much, Nathalie.”

Nathalie got out of the back seat and got in the front. She made room for the girl so she could get into the back seats. Adrien opened the door for Marinette. The girl greeted them when she got into the car.

The gorilla started in the direction of the girl's house. Since they already knew where she lived and the place was not that far away, they arrived there quickly.

During that short period of time, Nathalie noticed the atmosphere between the two. It was similar to the one between her and Gabriel. The way they both looked at each other, their body language, everything was very similar.

In a way, she felt sorry for the girl.

They parked in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Adrien as a true gentleman got out of the car and helped Marinette out of the car.

“Thank you very much for bringing me.”

“You're welcome, if you ever need me, send me a message.”

Marinette stared at the car until she disappeared from her sight. She entered the bakery with a sigh and a small smile on her face.

Adrien stared in the direction of the bakery, until it disappeared of his sight.

“Adrien.”

Nathalie was watching him from the front.

“Adrien we've already discussed it before; you know we can't take more people in the car. Your father has forbidden you from it.”

“I know,” he crossed his arms annoyed. “But for once, I wanted at least one of my friends to accompany me.”

The woman did not leave her stern gaze, but she knew they were being very unfair with the boy. She was silent for a moment thinking about her next words.

“I'll see what I can do.” She looked out the window for a second. "You know very well that your father is a tough nut to crack.”

“It doesn't hurt to try.”

When they got to the mansion. Gabriel was already waiting for them.

“Adrien, I need you to try on some items from the next collection to make some adjustments.”

“Does that mean I won't have Chinese class?”

Gabriel shook his head.

“Yes, you will, but your schedule will change. I can't let you fall behind in your lessons.”

That made Adrien felt frustrated and answered in a discouraged way.

“Yes father.”

The woman looked with a neutral gaze, but deep down she felt useless. She could feel Adrien's unhappiness. And she was sure that Gabriel could feel it through his Miraculous. If Emilie saw how her husband treated her son, she would be furious. After years of knowing her, she had a certain temperament, especially if she had to do with the well-being of her family.

And she also had to say that she didn't like to see the Agreste family in the situation they found themselves either.

She was willing to give everything for her family that had given her a place in their own home, when her own family had abandoned her. Them who welcomed her as if she were a member of her family.

Even if the cost was her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter after some months. I hope I can update more frecunently now that I have more time


	4. Chapter 3

After Adrien left with Gabriel, he asked her to come to the office to attend to a matter with one of his providers who had just called him. She rushed into the office and took the call from her desk phone.

When she finished the call, she settled down from her in her chair thoughtful of what happened between Adrien and Gabriel. She wasn't sure if it was wise to take this job that Gabriel offered many years ago. She felt that she was failing to fulfill one of her greatest responsibilities, as little by little, father and son were distancing themselves more and more. Something that she precisely wanted to avoid after Emilie fell into that magical coma.

She opened one of her desk drawers. From there she took out a slightly old photo. It was from around the time she arrived at the mansion. One of the photos that Gabriel wanted to keep there because the memory of it was too painful.

In the center Gabriel and Emilie appeared with a newborn Adrien. She also found her old resume, just the one she had submitted to enter Gabriel's. She saw the photo of her, in which she was much younger, with a different hairstyle. That occasion was a very special day. It was her first year in her job.

She even remembered the interview that was carried out in order to enter to work with the company. All the aspirants left disappointed after each turn ended. But that couldn't break the strength of Nathalie, who was used to things like that. Not for nothing she had graduated from one of the best administration school in France. The memories of that time were almost nostalgic for her...

* * *

Nathalie had heard that a major fashion house in Paris was looking for new employees. When she found out about that, she looked for what positions she could apply for. She soon found one that she was interested in and that could be useful to her: Assistant to the lead designer and also the owner of the company. It was something very ambitious and for what she had prepared at the National School of Public Administration of France (ENA). Not to mention that her salary was quite generous and it could get her out of the place where she was living.

She prepared her resume and she put on an elegant black suit with a long-sleeved jacket and a white blouse, with a skirt below the knees, following the professional etiquette. She wore the only heels she had, which were black and low-heeled.

Her hair was short, reaching her chin. She had a streak of red hair on one side of her face. She thought about cutting it or dyeing it to its original color, but besides from not wanting to do it, she didn't have time anymore, so she had to let it like that. She feared that for this reason they would disqualify her, since she had classmates from the same faculty who went through it when they looked for their first job.

Looking in the mirror and verifying that she was impeccable, she took the keys to the small apartment in which she lived and went to the exit. She would take a taxi to go to the address of the Agreste mansion, where the interviews would be taking place.

When she arrived she did not expect to see so many people applying for the position.

The line circled the mansion and went beyond. Many people were talking to each other. One of her conversations caught her attention so much that she decided to listen discreetly.

“I have heard that Mr. Agreste is quite strict” said a rather young girl.

“Someone told me he's quite attractive.” said another, who looked a little older.

“But he has a wife!”, exclaimed the other.

“It's not like he can't have a lover.” the other replied, quite flirtatious.

Nathalie frowned. She didn't like those kinds of harpies who just wanted to destroy families on a whim. She had enough of that in her teens to know how terrible it was.

When the first applicant was called, the atmosphere was filled with silence. An elderly man came out to admit each of the applicants.

Little by little people came in and out, and at the same time, the line was moving. When the first applicants began to appear, Nathalie knew that it was not going to be an easy task to get the job, because the applicants came out with a defeated face. That impressed her, quite a bit.

As the day passed, the line became shorter. They took a long time with each of the applicants.

 _It seems they are quite rigorous with this,_ she thought.

Little by little she was approaching the main entrance of the mansion. When there were just some applicants left, she saw when the aspirant that she had said that she wanted to have a boss as her lover came out crying from the room where they had made her enter when it was her turn.

She couldn't help but smile with satisfaction.

Soon the old man she had seen assisting in the task of guiding applicants to the position beckoned her to enter. Running a hand through her hair, she entered with a determined step, but not before handing over the curriculum to the man. He entered first than her, probably to hand it over to the interviewer. She found herself in a kind of office, an _atelier_. There was a chair in the middle of the room.

“Good afternoon, you can have a seat.”

A male voice welcomed her and when she sat in the chair, she could see who he was. It was Gabriel Agreste himself. Next to her was a blond-haired woman who had a small but swollen belly. She looked like she had just entered the studio. When she rested her gaze on the woman for a moment, she gave her a sweet and compassionate look. It seems that she was more patient and kinder than her husband.

Gabriel looked at her seriously from behind his glasses. He scrutinized her from top to bottom, like an animal analyzing its prey. In her hand he held the folder with her resume.

“I'll ask you a few questions and she should answer in the best way possible.”

Nathalie nodded. He started with simple questions.

“Your name is…

“Nathalie Sancoeur.”

Gabriel continued with the routine questions. Her age, studies and experience. The normal things in an interview. Soon came the question that she did not like.

“Do you have family?”

She was quiet for a moment before answering.

“Yes, but I got away from them a few years ago. I live alone.”

The blond woman looked at her compassionately.

Gabriel began to surround her. It was as if he was trying to break her, to make her emotional stability fail. But she was used to it. A whole life she suffered from it.

Soon Gabriel noticed her lock of red hair.

“What is the reason for having hair like that?”

“It is a long story.”

“You know that could be considered very unprofessional in an employee and therefore could not be eligible in my criteria, right?”

She prepared to answer, without leaving her professional air.

“I am aware of it. But this strand has a lot of meaning to me.”

“Could you tell us?”

I would only tell them what is vital. She wasn't ready to tell the reason for her red lock.

“The color red is representative. It represents a very important part of my life.”

Gabriel cupped his chin in interest.

“Explain yourself.”

Seeing the man's intentions, he took a deep breath and responded spontaneously.

“It's like a part of me that I can't let go of, a very important change in my life. And if you tell me that if I should take it off just because you want me to stay and work here, I'm afraid it won't be possible” Gabriel frowned at that moment. She took it as her signal to leave. She got up ready to go.

But before she walked out the door, Gabriel's voice stopped her.

“Miss Sancoeur, wait.”

She stopped and turned to look at him.

“I didn't say you could go yet. Today I have interviewed many people and this is the first time that someone has questioned something I have said.”

That made her a little nervous.

“None of them had the audacity to speak to me like that or question what I do.”

The blonde woman next to her looked at him a little concerned. He continued.

“But you were willing to defend your ideals, despite that could cost you the opportunity to work here. None of the people who were in the position you are now did. And it's just what I'm looking for in an assistant.”

She looked at him with surprised eyes.

“Sir…”

“I'll be waiting for you here first thing tomorrow. We will make the arrangements so you can start as soon as possible.”

He stepped down from the podium and he approached Nathalie. He held out her hand and she took it giving it a light squeeze.

“Thank you very much sir. I won't let you down.”

Gabriel's wife approached her and also took her hand. She gave her a warm smile.

“Welcome.”

Gabriel gave him a copy of her contract for her to read and was told that they would send someone to pick her up, as the company would cover her transportation.

When she got out, her heart was racing with the nerves and the joy that she felt in those moments of the interview. She got it at a critical moment in her life. Little did he know that it would change her life forever.

* * *

Nathalie returned to the present. She put the photo in the drawer and then took out a small newspaper cut. It was from an article that had come out the days after. It was surprising how quickly the news that Gabriel had a new assistant reached the press. Somehow, they got a picture of her and her name. She remembered how Gabriel got so furious because it was when he discovered that there was a snitch in the company. He soon found out who he was and fired him immediately.

He read the title of the article: Nathalie Sancoeur, the new assistant of designer Gabriel Agreste.

When she heard his boss arrive, Nathalie put away everything she had taken out of the drawer and closed it.

“I'll be in the lair Nathalie, make sure Adrien doesn't come in.”

“Of course, sir.”

She watched as her boss descended into his lair and then she got up from her seat to lock the door. She didn't want Adrien to discover them by accident in their extracurricular activities.

* * *

Adrien went to school quite tired. The akuma the day before was quite difficult. Hawkmoth seemed to be more desperate than usual. He wondered what he wanted the Miraculous for. He knew they couldn't allow them to get them, because from what Master Fu told him, there was a price to pay for whatever wishes were made.

When he arrived Miss Bustier was already there. Marinette was just on time as usual.

“As we already mentioned to you a few days ago, we will hold the event where your parents or relatives will come to talk about their professions, I hope everyone can attend. That will give them extra points in their final grade and it will be a good opportunity for everyone to spend time together.”

Adrien thought it was a great idea. But he was already sure that his father would not go. And he felt worse when all his classmate’s parents were available (except for Lila's parents of course, who were never available).

Marinette knew that Gabriel's brand participated in a fashion show every year. And if she knew anything, it was that these events were quite demanding and required a lot of preparation time. She felt sorry for Adrien, because it was most likely that Gabriel was going to cancel at the last minute his compromises with his own son.

But suddenly while they were having lunch, she had an idea.

“Nathalie can't replace your father? He has already sent her to come for him before, so can't you tell her to come from her instead of him?”

Adrien changed from sad to happy. That idea filled him with hope.

“That's a good idea. Thanks Marinette, you are the best.”

The girl blushed at Adrien's comment.

When the day was over, Adrien looked for his car. She saw it and climbed into the back. The Gorilla took him back to the mansion. Nathalie was in the entrance waiting for him. He guessed that his father ordered her to verify that he was okay.

“Nathalie, can I ask something.”

She raised an interested brow.

“Go ahead”

“Could Father go to the school event I told you about the other day?”

Of course, she remembered, but she forgot to check if it was possible for her boss to be with his son that day.

“I must check, come with me.”

They both went to the atelier where Nathalie had left her tablet. She took it and looked for the date that Adrien indicated.

“I'm sorry Adrien, but your father has a video conference with some important clients of the company.”

Adrien showed his disappointment.

“I knew it like always.” Knowing that Adrien thought about the idea Marinette gave him.

“But then, couldn't you go? My father doesn't need you for that, does he?”

Nathalie thought for a second, she was sure that Mr. Agreste could manage things by himself for a short time. But first, she wanted to ask him if that was ok.

“I'll think about it, but I must ask your father first.”

“Thank you very much, Nathalie. You're the best.”

“It’s better to thank me when your father gives me permission, I can’t assure you anything.”

Nathalie would speak to her boss once he returned. But what she didn't expect was that it would be delayed because Gabriel created an akuma that was left rampant around Paris, again. She decided to wait at her desk. She knew that Adrien would be fine in her room as long as she did not move from there and the akuma did not decide to enter the mansion. She looked for the news channel on her tablet so she could keep up with what was happening. She hoped Gabriel could get the miraculous this time. Soon the effect of the Miraculous Ladybug was present and everything returned to normal. With that she knew they had failed again.

She saw how the passage in the floor opened and that her boss came out followed by Nooroo.

I notice his disappointed face and how he quickly went to the living room to sit on the closest couch that he found. She approached noticing how tense he was. Without hesitation she put her hands on his shoulders and massaged them with a little force, to see if he could relax his tense muscles. Gabriel said nothing and got carried away. He was too stressed out with this whole situation. If only Ladybug and Chat Noir had given him their Miraculous from the beginning this would not be happening.

Nathalie heard Gabriel breathe calmly with the massage she was giving him.

Suddenly the door of the living room opened. Adrien entered.

“Nathalie? Father?”

Adrien was at the entrance of the room, looking strangely at the situation, “Is something wrong?”

“It's okay, Adrien”, Nathalie said, "It's just that your father needs to rest for a moment.”

“Are you sure? Shouldn't my father go to the doctor?” Adrien asked, concerned.

“No Adrien, it's not that bad. But I appreciate your concern.”, This time it was Gabriel who interrupted him.

“Shouldn't you get ready for your piano class, Adrien?” Nathalie mentioned, trying to avoid the subject.

Adrien checked the time on his phone.

“It's true, if you'll excuse me, I'll go to my room.”

With that Adrien left the room. The atmosphere remained quiet, in a rather uncomfortable way. Gabriel got up from his seat quickly and cleared his throat a little, straightening his tie.

“I better keep working on the pieces. Soon it will be time to do the wardrobe fittings.”, and with that he left the room.

Nathalie went to make him some tea for the nerves. And she also needed it too.

She reached the kitchen and took out Mrs. Agreste's tea set. When the teapot got hot enough, she could recognize the unmistakable smell of the infusion she was making. She took it to the living room and put it on the coffee table.

She sat on the sofa and took a small sip of the drink. That relaxed her a bit. She hoped Gabriel had a cool head to tell him about Adrien's presentation. When she was ready, she went looking for Gabriel.

“Sir, I need to speak to you.”

Gabriel stopped drawing the design he was making to listen to his assistant.

“Adrien told me that there will be an event at his school with the family of each student.”

“Nathalie, you know what my answer is ...”

“I know sir”, she interrupted, “But, even though he knows you can't go, he asked me to go instead.”

This surprised Gabriel.

“What is the event about?”

"It's for career day."

He did not understand why his son had asked his assistant to accompany him to the career day at school. The year before, he asked him directly.

"Please sir, this means a lot to him."

Gabriel sighed.

“Very well. But I'll wait for you here at the mansion just when that's done.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Nathalie went to her desk to work on the reports they needed. She would go to break the good news to Adrien in the evening when he had finished his classes for the day.

When Nathalie saw that it was already eight at night, she went to see Adrien and bring him his dinner. He was doing his homework at school. He heard the sound of Nathalie's heels approaching and he backed away from the desk a bit.

"Adrien, I already spoke to your father."

He got up from his seat and walked over to her.

“And what did he say?”, Adrien asked with his eyes full of illusion.

“He told me that it was okay for me to accompany you.”

Now Adrien was smiling.

“Really? Great”, and with that the boy hugged her. She wasn't expecting it, but she put her free hand on the boy's back. “Thanks a lot, Nathalie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter I hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a week since Adrien had asked her to accompany him to his presentation. Nathalie got up very early and started getting ready. She took her usual work outfit and went into the small bathroom of her apartment. After a quick shower, she got dressed. She put her shoes on and combed her hair, making the bun she always used, taking care that her red lock was always visible. She then applied makeup, with the purple shadows that she always preferred on her eyelids and a little blush, along with her favorite lipstick.

She left her apartment but not before stopping by the nearest cafeteria to buy a quick breakfast: A croissant with a black coffee. Adrien's bodyguard came for her and took her to the mansion. She finished her coffee and ordered the chef to have breakfast ready. Then she went to wake up the two Agrestes in the house.

She knocked on Adrien's door first.

“Adrien, are you awake?”

She did not respond so she entered the room. He was still asleep.

“Adrien, wake up.”

The boy groaned sleepily.

“Don't you want to go to your school event, Adrien?”

That made the boy open his eyes quickly and get out of his bed.

“Sorry, I fell asleep.”

Nathalie just denied, a little amused by the matter, but without showing it.

“Go take a bath, I already sent you to make breakfast.”

“Aren't you going to have breakfast too?” Adrien sat on the bed and stared at her.

“I already did, you are the one who’s missing, come on.”

Nathalie waited for him to get into the bathroom and left the room. She walked down the hall in the direction of her boss's room. She knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Gabriel was already finishing preparing for the day. He put on his jacket and then went to the nightstand and pulled the Miraculous out of the drawer. She opened the box and Nooroo came out to greet him, bowing his head.

“Good morning master”

He hid in one of his jacket pockets. Nathalie approached her boss.

“Good morning, Mr. Agreste.”

“Good morning, Nathalie.”

The woman began to search in her tablet for the application she used to schedule all the tasks she had to accomplish.

“I came to give you your schedule for today while I'm gone.”

As she spoke, she synchronized her schedule with Gabriel's, in case an eventuality arose.

Gabriel received the notification.

“Thanks Nathalie, everything is in order.”

“If something comes up, don't hesitate to call me. Your breakfast will be ready soon.”

She retired from the room, finding Adrien already dressed in his casual clothes. She accompanied him to the dining room and she was there with him until he finished eating. Nathalie looked at her phone and saw that they were on time.

“Come on Adrien, we don't want to be late.”

He looked at her curiously. She looked down and discreetly winked at him.

“Punctuality is important Adrien, don't forget it.”

Upon arrival, the place was quite full. There were many people. Adrien saw his group of friends who were with his parents.

Marinette's mom saw them and they greeted them.

“Adrien, such a long time without seeing you, how are you?” Sabine took Adrien's hand, squeezing it tenderly between hers.

“I’m okay, thanks for asking, Where's Marinette?” He asked after noticing that she wasn't there.

“She went to the bathroom; she won't take long.”

“Why didn't Mr. Dupain come? Last time he did.”

“We're a bit busy in the bakery. Tom had to work on a fairly large order.”

In those moments, Marinette returned.

“Hi Marinette.”

“Umm H-hi, Adrien.”

He could see the girl's nervousness.

Marinette reached for her backpack and took out a box and handed it to Adrien.

“I… we made this for you, I hope you like it.”

She opened the box and found a row of white macarons.

“This are made out of passion fruit with a bit of almond,” For a moment she looked worried. “You're not allergic to almond, are you?” she said nervously.

“No, don't worry, I just have an allergy to feathers.”

He pulled out a macaroon and popped it into his mouth.

“Whoa, it's delicious.”

Nathalie kept watching the boys' interactions from afar. I don't notice when Mrs. Cheng got next to her.

“Hello, Miss Sancoeur. How are you?”

“I’m ok, thank you miss Cheng” she replied politely.

“I thought Adrien's father would come” Sabine followed the conversation.

“Mr. Agreste is very busy these days, so it was not possible for him to attend, however, I came instead to accompany Adrien.” Nathalie answered in the most professional manner.

“I find it very nice of your part to care so much about him.”

Nathalie blinked in puzzlement at what she said.

“It's just my job.” Nathalie tried to downplay it.

“You shouldn’t say something like that, not all assistants care so much about a boy who is not their child” Sabine assured her, sweetly.

Those words dug really deep in her. In reality, she regarded Adrien as the son she never had, since she practically watched him while he grew up.

Soon the bell was heard, warning them that they should enter their respective classrooms. Adrien led Nathalie into his classroom, she stood next to him and waited for her turn. She noticed that most of Adrien's classmates brought one of their parents or older siblings. She was relieved to have come with him, because otherwise, Adrien would be the only one who would not have brought someone.

When it was her turn, she was concise and answered all the questions everyone in the room asked. She noticed how Adrien looked at her and all the attention that he gave her in the time she spoke and that he always did it with a smile.

When the session was over and while she waited for Adrien to say goodbye to his friends, she checked her phone. There were two messages and they were from Gabriel.

**Gabriel_ 15:40**

I hope you return soon

**Gabriel_ 15:40**

Nathalie, I need you.

She wondered what she was planning this time. She saw Adrien approach her.

“You were great Nathalie. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come.”

“Thank you, Adrien,” she said sweetly and putting a hand on his back in an affectionate way. “Come on, it's time to go.” She took him by the shoulder and began to guide him to the exit.

After a while traveling through the streets of Paris, they arrived at the mansion. Nathalie sent the boy to his room, while she went to the atelier. Gabriel was already waiting for her, with the peacock Miraculous in his hand. As soon as Gabriel handed her the Miraculous, Duusu flew out of it.

“Miss Nathalie, how are you?” Are you still sick? Duusu floated to her examining her.

“No, I'm much better now Duusu.”

Dussu began to fly around her, excited. She had to admit that she liked that kwami, it was a little ball full of joy.

They went down to the lair to transform. Once transformed, Hawkmoth called one of his butterflies.

“You'll go see if you can take the Miraculous from those brats. I will send my akuma to assist you. If something happens or the situation gets complicated, you Mayura, will come back here. Make sure they don't follow you.”

“Of course, Hawkmoth.”

With this, Mayura went outside where she hid between the roofs around the area. She waited for the akuma to come out and she followed it. She saw the victim and smirked. Maybe this time she would make it.

A boy was crying on a nearby bench, his musical note sheets were torn on the ground, next to his violin. Just as he picked up his violin to head home, the black butterfly entered it.

“Violinist, a great artist like you shouldn't be rejected by the company that saw him grow in his career. I will give you powers to show what you are worth, the only thing you have to do is to bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Yes, Hawkmoth.” A black cloud surrounded him leaving in his place a new akuma. He took his violin and played creating a shock wave that destroyed the bridge he was on.

Mayura waited behind a nearby building, she kept watch when Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up. When they both arrived on the scene, she came out to confront them and try to provoke Chat Noir.

"Looks like he's not alone," Chat Noir said.

Ladybug glared at Mayura.

Mayura spread her fan.

"You know she doesn't love you, you're just her partner."

"Still, she's my friend."

Mayura laughed pleased.

“How many times has she told you that you are not necessary for the team.”

Chat Noir glared at her.

“Don't listen to her Chat, she's just trying to destabilize you.”

“Wow, the ladybug has come to defend her cat, how adorable,” Mayura said, still trying to provoke them.

“It won't be so adorable when catch you and Hawkmoth," Ladybug said furiously.

“Good luck with that, you'll need it.”

With that Mayura rushed against them, with the help of the akumatized. She had a lot of ability. But soon, she felt the effect caused by the damaged Miraculous and thought about withdrawing from the battle. But Chat Noir cut her off.

“Are you going somewhere, birdie?”

Mayura stepped back a bit.

“Back off, pussycat.”

And with that she gave him a strong kick that sent him flying. She took advantage of the confusion to scape. Chat got up to follow her, but Mayura had disappeared completely. He kicked the ground in frustration.

“No she escaped again.”

She went back to where Ladybug was and helped her up.

“I'm sorry my lady, I failed you.”

Ladybug put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes in the sincerest way Chat Noir had ever seen her.

“Don't apologize, this isn't your fault. You have done nothing wrong.”

“Thanks for your consideration, bogaboo.”

They saw akumatized recovering his musical charges.

“Now we just have to kick this akuma's butt,” Ladybug held up her yoyo. “Let's go!”

* * *

Mayura barely made it to the mansion when she lost consciousness. Gabriel had already undone his transformation. He went to check the security cameras to verify the moment of Nathalie’s arrival. He saw where she entered and went quickly to help her, finding her unconscious. He carried her into one of the mansion's guest rooms and laid her on the bed. He placed a pillow on her head and wrapped her with the bed sheets. She needed to rest and Gabriel wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. He removed her glasses and stared at her, as she slept peacefully, though that only lasted until she started coughing in her sleep.

He sat on the edge of the bed. He would watch over her until she woke up. He leaned against the wall behind the bed, lifting his legs to rest them on the bed and be more comfortable.

He didn't realize when he fell asleep.

Nathalie woke up a couple of hours later. I notice how there was something or rather someone exerting an unusual pressure on the surface where she was accommodated. At least that was what she believed. Gabriel was sitting next to her bed. She felt dizzy.

“Gabriel” she whispered. He woke up immediately.

“You’re awake.”

She coughed loudly. He got up and went to the bathroom where he filled a glass with water, took one of the aspirin out of the drawer and dropped it in the water.

“Here, I brought you this.” Gabriel helped her up to support her back with the head of the bed. Nathalie took the glass, drinking greedily. I notice how dry and rough her throat was.

“You must rest Nathalie, you need it.”

“Okay sir, thank you.”

Gabriel got up, closing the curtains completely while she changed her clothes. He left the room turning off the light and she settled back on the pillow. She stared at the ceiling, before closing her eyes again.

* * *

Nathalie found herself in a strange place, as if she were in some kind of limbo. There was nothing, just darkness. But suddenly a figure appeared before her. She had a long white dress full of glitter and her face was quite dazzling. She would recognize that person anywhere.

“Emilie.”

The ethereal figure of the woman smiled when he saw her and walked over her. As she approached the place she began to turn into a multicolored tone. Emilie took Nathalie's hands in hers.

“Nathalie, how good to see you again.”

“Emilie, how is it possible?" Nathalie asked. She looked around her, trying to figure out where she was.

“We are in your subconsciousness.” Mrs. Agreste replied, as if she knew of her doubt.

“Are you real?” Nathalie she was very confused she didn't know what was happening.

“Of course, I'm real,” Emilie made a face “But I can see that you're not very happy to see me.”

“These last few days have not been very favorable.”

“Oh Nathalie, life is so difficult. I wish I could help you, but ... I can't. However, I am going to give you some advice and ask you something.”

She released his hands and stepped back a little.

“Never give up. Fight for your dreams and those of those who are part of your family as well. I will be here to guide you along the way. I don't know if I can recover from what the Miraculous did to me, but if I could choose one last wish, it would be for you to take care of my son and my husband. I know that he is very stubborn and I know that it will not be easy to convince him to stop using the Miraculous for what he is using it for, but I want you both to reconsider, even for a moment.”

Nathalie nodded seriously, as always, but a little doubtful.

“I will, with my best effort.”

“That’s the spirit. I'll think about you every day.” Emilie began to disappear like fog. Nathalie tried to reach her, but that vision was quickly moving away from her.

* * *

Just at that moment Nathalie woke up. Everything she just saw was a very lucid dream. She noticed the time on the clock and it's only been an hour since she closed her eyes. Only with just a few minutes she fell asleep again. With a few more hours of sleep she felt much better to get up and resume her work, even though Gabriel insisted her to go back to her room, but she stopped him and said:

“I'm fine, now you are the one who needs my help right now. Besides Adrien needs me too.”

And apparently they weren't the only ones busy. In the days that followed, Adrien was going through a bad week. He had a lot of homework and extra classes, and not only that, but he had to cancel a lot of plans with his friends. He couldn't even meet up with Kagami. The only time he saw her was in fencing class and she was very angry. She didn't even speak to him.

His friends from school on their part understood that he couldn't go with them because of how strict Mr. Agreste was with him. Marinette, Nino and Alya tried to cheer him up without success.

On the way out he wasn't expecting Kagami's call. He didn't sound very happy. Although the call started out quiet, Kagami began to lose her patience.

“Kagami, calm down.”

“No Adrien, I'm tired of waiting for you to choose, it was now or never, but I don't think you know what you want yet. Besides that, you are not able to confront your father to let you out.”

“Kagami, I've tried, but father is a tough nut to crack,” he said, remembering Nathalie's words.

“But it’s not enough. Sorry, but I'm already tired of not being able to spend time with you. That you don't make a decision, if you want a relationship with me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I'm sorry Adrien, but I don't think this is going to work.” At that point the call ended abruptly.

He clenched his fists, for once he was more than frustrated. His father never gave him the freedom to do what he wanted. What he wanted so badly to have, was once again frustrated by who he loved the most. He wanted his freedom.

An akumatized butterfly was about to enter his bag, but he took a deep breath to calm down and it looked for another objective.

* * *

Nathalie was redacting an email when she heard her cell phone ringtone again. This time it was Gabriel who called her.

“It's our chance Nathalie, quickly go to the Arc de Triomphe. I just akumatized someone and it is quite powerful.”

She went to the painting of Mrs. Agreste, to take out the Miraculous. When he touched it, Duusu shot out of it.

“Are we going out today, Miss Nathalie?”

“Get ready because today we are recharged. Duusu transform me!”

She went out through one of the windows of the mansion and with a jump she climbed to the roof of one of the nearby houses. She ran across the rooftops until she reached the place that her boss indicated. That akuma that was on top of the Arch of Triumph did have a certain disturbing air. His electric blue eyes were the only thing that stood out from him. The rest were black like his cornea. He wore a white suit with matching heels and his hair was bright green.

“Now I can do what I please without anyone interfering.”

He apparently was a boy Adrien's age. Ladybug was already there and minutes later Chat Noir arrived, looking quite serious. Mayura decided not to pay attention to that and focus on the battle. He created an amok to support the akumatized and sent him to help him without leaving his hiding place.

But the plan failed miserably. She recoiled in fear and ran back to the Agreste mansion. She heard the Miraculous beeping. She only had a minute left to transform. Nathalie recognized the place she was in, so she headed to the closest hiding place she could think of: her own apartment.

She ran and saw that she had left her window open the night before. It was her chance. She gained momentum and jumped, she managing to enter without anyone noticing. Right at that moment she lost her transformation. She stood there on the floor of her living room, trying to catch her breath. Duusu was looking at her with concern.

“Miss Nathalie, are you okay?”

“Yes, don't worry Duusu. I'll just rest a little.”

It was in those moments that she, with what little strength she had left, went to her bedroom, climbed on the bed and lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter (which a miracle). I also made an art piece from last chapter, you can find it in my tumblr and instagram account theredeyeswolf or directly on the following link: https://theredeyeswolf.tumblr.com/post/641347468359041024/made-this-messy-sketch-for-my-gabenath-story-the

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story planned years ago (when Gabenath was a crack ship) and I am almost over writing and correcting it. I Have to clarify that Master Fu is still the guardian in this story ans well as episode like Chat Blanc, Heart hunter (Loveater) y Miracle queen never happended in this fic. Also this is just the translation for my fic "La catalizadora" so I'm trying to adapt the story to English as well as I can.


End file.
